Comeback to me, promise?
by Purple Dragon Ranger
Summary: Join Shirayuki as she journeys through becoming a Kunoichi. Hardships, love, loss, struggles; watch as Shira powers through it as she strives to make Sasuke keep his promise that he made her. Rated M for later chapters SasuXOC
1. Genin Teams Form

A/N: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Not me. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Also, Sasuke is going to seem OOC at times.

Chapter One: Genin Teams Form

Shirayuki Nara, or Shira as everyone calls her, walked into the classroom with her twin brother Shikamaru by her side. On her left arm, just like her twin, was her forehead protector was tied on. Upon spotting Naruto, both Naras were confused as they had heard that Naruto was the only one of their class to not graduate.

"What are you doing here Naruto? This is for those who graduated." Shikamaru stated as he and Shira both walked over to him.

"Oh yeah! You see this? Open your eyes Shikamaru, it's a regulation headband." Naruto stated while Shira shook her head before glancing over to see Sasuke Uchiha sitting next to Naruto, his hands folded in front of his face. "We're going to be training together now, how do you like that?"  
"Hn." Shikamaru grunted as he frowned slightly and placed a hand on his hip. Shira just shook her head at Naruto as she listened to him rant and sighed softly. A loud sound, sounding similar to that of a stampede, came from the hallway as the door slammed open to reveal Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

"Oh great… here they go." Shira muttered as she and Shikamaru went and sat in the desks behind Naruto and Sasuke. Shira put her head down on her desk as she listened to Sakura and Ino argue over who was first into the room. Sakura then walked down to the desk where Naruto was sitting and shoved Naruto out of the way.

"Move it Naruto!" Sakura growled before blushing slightly and taking on a sweet voice. "Good Morning Sasuke, mind if I sit next to you?" She asked as Sasuke looked over at her.

"Back off Forehead, I'm sitting next to Sasuke." Ino stated as she grabbed Sakura's arm. Soon all the girls besides Shira started arguing over who was sitting next to Sasuke. Shira shook her head, not understanding why they all fought over the Uchiha boy.  
_Clueless. _ Sasuke thought as he turned his head back to the front of the classroom with his eyes closed. Shira, taking pity on the boy got up and jumped over her desk to sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke opened his eyes and glanced her out of the corner of his eye before smirking slightly. Shira smirked back before Sasuke closed his eyes again. Shira closed her eyes and leaned back against the desk behind her when she heard a tap of shoes hitting the desk. "Hm?" Sasuke hummed as he opened his eyes only to find Naruto glaring at him as well. Shira opened her eyes and cocked an eyebrow at Naruto while the two boys glared at each other.

"Naruto! Hey, stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at him, causing the blonde to look over at her with a sad look, masked by an annoyed one.

_Why are they so obsessed over him? Sasuke, Sasuke. What's the big deal with this guy? The only girl not obsessed is Shira. _Naruto thought as he looked back at Sasuke and leaned in some. Shira swore she saw a line of annoyance visibly pass between the two as she watched bored, but curious at the same time. At that moment a kid behind Naruto accidently hit Naruto causing him to fall forward and lock lips with Sasuke. Shira's eyes widened before she started laughing her ass off.

_"Cha! I was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss! Naruto will pay for this!" _Inner Sakura said while Naruto and Sasuke broke apart and held their throats while gagging. Shira continued to laugh from where she was sitting knowing that she would get it later.

"I'll get you Naruto." Sasuke said in between gagging. Naruto suddenly stopped when he sensed most of the female students glaring at him.

"You're finished." Sakura stated before being beaten up.

"As usual, Naruto is in some kind of trouble." Hiruzen Satorabi stated to the Jonin standing in front of him as he gazed into a crystal ball. The Jonin all just had blank looks on their faces.

"As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships." Iruka-sensei stated as he faced all of the students. "Now you are only Genin, first level ninjas. All Genin will be grouped into a three man squad, one four man since there is an odd number of graduates. Each squad will have a Jonin instructor."

"A three-man squad? Well somebody is going to have to be on Sasuke's squad." Ino stated as she smirked at Sakura who was sitting next to Shira since the Nara girl refused to move and even glared at Sakura until the pink-haired girl gave up.

"We wanted each squad to be balanced so we placed people based on scores and skills." Iruka further explained as he held up a piece of paper. "I will now read the squads off. Team one…" Iruka continued to list off people, girls upset that they didn't get to be with Sasuke. "And for Team Seven, this is the four person squad, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shirayuki Nara. Team Eight is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Team Ten is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi." Iruka stated as Ino held her head in complaint.

"No not food boy!" Ino whined while Shikamaru smirked and teased the blonde about not being on his team. While Shikamaru was disappointed that his twin sister was on a different team, he would be worrying about her if she left the village at all for missions, he was also happy that she had a chance to shine as herself and not just one of the Nara twins.

"That's everyone. After lunch you will meet your Jonin instructors. So until then, class is dismissed." Iruka stated before people started to get up out of their seats and teammates started to meet up.

"Oi, Imouto! You eating with your team?" Shikamaru asked his twin as she stood up next to Sasuke.

"Yeah, or at least try to. You know Sasuke and Naruto don't get along and Sakura would rather spend time with just Sasuke than me or Naruto." Shira stated as Sasuke moved out of the way so Shira could leave as well without having to fight Sakura or Naruto. Reaching over with a hand, Sasuke pulled on some of Shira's long brown hair gently. Shira glanced back at him and stuck her tongue out before facing Shikamaru again. "If nothing else I'll come find you."

"Man what a drag. Alright." Shikamaru waved to Shira before he left with Choji and Ino, Shira waving to Choji before he left which he returned. Sasuke left the room soon after so he didn't get bothered by Sakura.

"Sasuke, where are you?" Sakura called out as she looked around outside of the academy. "Why did he have to go running off so fast. Since we are on the same team and all I thought we could have lunch together." Sakura muttered as she stared down at the ground.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto called out to the pinkette as Shira walked with him. The young Nara asked Naruto if he wanted to eat lunch together to get to know each other better. The blonde quickly agreed and suggested adding Sakura, to which Shira reluctantly agreed to. Sakura turned to face the two of them. "Since we're on the same team and all, I was thinking we could have lunch together with Shira."

"Why would I eat lunch with you or her?" Sakura demanded as she didn't even look Shira's way. Shira just rolled her eyes and walked off to go see if she could find Sasuke. Having no luck Shira ended up eating in a tree above where Sakura was sitting on a bench, not wanting to bother her twin and his new team even though they have been friends with Ino and Choji since they first started the academy. Shira looked down to notice Sasuke leaning up against the tree.

_Hn. Nice job Naruto, too bad I know Sasuke better than anyone. _Shira thought as she watched the little scene between Naruto and Sakura. Soon Naruto ran off holding his stomach and Sakura sat back down on the bench. Soon the real Sasuke appeared walking by Sakura.

"Ah Sasuke your back! Don't be so shy you bad boy." Sakura said as she looked at him. Shira rolled her eyes as she jumped down from the tree and started walking with Sasuke. "Are you ready now? I mean mentally prepared, cause I know I am. I mean I'm raring to go." Sasuke kept walking past her and glanced at Shira before looking at Sakura.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he stopped past her. Sakura sighed before scolding him about changing the subject and belittling Naruto and how he had no parents, offending Sasuke in the process. Soon Sasuke walked off while Shira stayed where she was.

"Way to go and offend him and basically insult him Sakura." Shira said as the pinkette glared at her.

"Shut up Shira, what do you know." Sakura sneered while Shira shook her head.

"A whole lot more than you." The brunette stated as she started walking again to go back to the classroom. Sasuke was waiting for Shira at the entrance to the hallway when she appeared. "Hey."

"Hey. You know where Naruto is?" He asked as he started walking down the hall with Shira next to him.

"No. When I witnessed him act like you he and Sakura were about to kiss when he suddenly held his stomach and started running away. He may be in the bathroom." Shira stated as the two of them suddenly ran into Naruto not far from a restroom.

"Shira, you never cease to amaze me." Sasuke stated as Naruto looked shocked to see Sasuke free.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?!" Naruto demanded as he skidded to a stop in front of the two. "How in the hell did you get lose?"

"I used the escape jutsu. No sweat since it's an easy technique." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face as he looked at Nartuo. "Why did you do that? Why did you transform into me?"

"I thought it would be fun to use my moves on you so I did." Naruto stated as he jumped back and made a hand sign before there was a poof of smoke and several Narutos were around him. They all jumped into the air and launched themselves at Naruto.

"Shira, stay back." Sasuke ordered as he gently pushed her out of the way. "Ah, the same technique again?!" Sasuke groaned as he looked up at the clones and Naruto.

"This time you will see what I can really do." One Naruto stated as they all looked at Sasuke, ignoring Shira completely. "You're going down for the count." Another Naruto stated as Shira watched, analyzing which one could be the real Naruto. "Then you'll have to admit that I'm the best! Get ready Sasuke!" A loud groaning sound came from Naruto's stomach stopping all the Narutos before they all ran to the small bathroom.

"What a loser." Sasuke stated as he and Shira started walking in the opposite direction. "Were you able to find the actual one?"

"No… I didn't have enough time to completely analyze all of them." Shira admitted as she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded his head before kneeling down infront of her. "What?"

"Get on. I'll carry you back to the classroom." Sasuke stated simply as he waited for Shira to climb on. Shira giggled lightly as she climbed onto Sasuke's back.

"We haven't done this in years." She stated as Sasuke stood up and started walking back to the classroom. Sasuke grunted in response but nodded his head as well.


	2. The First Mission

A/N: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Not me. I only own Shirayuki. I forgot to mention this in the first chapter. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Also, Sasuke is going to seem OOC at times. _Italics _are thoughts. _"Italics"_ is Inner Sakura. Bold is Sound effects.

Chapter Two: The First Mission

Team Seven sat in the classroom as they waited for their Jonin instructor to come and get them. Naruto had his head sticking out of the sliding classroom door while Sasuke and Shira sat in the same desk next to each other while Sakura sat on one near them.

"He's late." Naruto stated as he turned his head back and forth looking up and down the hall for their sensei.

"Naruto, just sit down!" Sakura scolded him while Shira sighed and Naruto looked at the girl he has a crush on over his shoulder.

"I don't want to. How come our sensei is the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll, dattebayo." Naruto stated while Shira looked at Sakura.

"It's not like he's doing anything wrong Sakura. Just leave him alone." Shira stated as she pulled her hair down from its usual ponytail and started to braid it absent-mindedly. Sasuke watched her out of the corner of his eye with a smirk being covered by his hand. Naruto continued to rant and Sakura soon sighed and agreed with him.

"We know okay?" Sakura asked a loud sound could be heard coming near the door. Sasuke, Shira, and Sakura all looked over at the door to see Naruto standing on a chair rigging the door to hold up an eraser. Shira cocked an eyebrow while Sakura started to yell at him.

"Our sensei is a Jonin, an elite ninja. You think he will fall for that?" Sasuke asked with a grunt as he looked at Shira to see what she thought. Shira just shrugged her shoulders at him and made two hand signs that only Sasuke would know the meaning for. Sakura, and Naruto for that matter, didn't notice the hand signs and continued to talk. Soon a hand appeared in the door way and opened the door.

Thud. The eraser landed on the floor after covering the man's silvery hair in a white powder from the chalk. The man, his nose down to his neck covered with a mask while his left eye was covered by his fore-head protector, looked down at the ground before at the four genin in the room. Naruto was sitting there laughing while Sakura tried to suck up to the teacher.

_He actually fell for that cheap trick? Is this guy actually a Jonin? _ Sasuke and Shira asked themselves at the same time as the Jonin picked up the eraser and looked at it.

"Hm… How do I put this? My first impression of this group… you're a bunch of idiots." The Jonin stated simply as if he was describing the color of Shira's hair. Soon the group went up on to the roof and all sat down. "Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time."

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura asked from her spot near Sasuke. She sat on a step lower than Sasuke, who sat on the top step. Shira sat right in front of Sasuke and was basically sitting in-between his legs, much to Sakura's annoyance, while Naruto sat on the same step as Sakura and her. "Well…. What are we suppose to say?"

"Things you like, don't like, hobbies, dreams. Stuff like that." Kakashi stated while holding his hands up in the air.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself first, so we can see how it works." Naruto stated while Kakashi looked bored as ever.

"Me?" Kakashi pointed to himself. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I dislike…. I don't feel like telling you that. Dreams, I haven't really thought about it. As for hobbies… I have lots of hobbies."

"That was totally a bust. All we learned was his name." Sakura grumbled as Shira just shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, now it's your turn. Let's start with you on the right." Kakashi stated, gesturing at Naruto.

"Dattebayo. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, but what I really like is the ramen that Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait when you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is to eat different types of ramen and compare them." Naruto explained before getting really excited. "And my dream is to become Hokage. Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important." Kakashi's visible eye widened for a moment then went back to his same bored look.

_Well, he certainly has grown up in a very interesting way. _Kakashi thought as he sighed. "Alright next." Kakashi stated while looking at Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like… I mean who I like is…" She glances at Sasuke with a dreamy look. "Ah. My hobby is… My dream for the future is…." At this point Sakura let off a girly squeal that Shira glared at her for while Kakashi's bored expression grew even more bored looking.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked bored, he really didn't care what Sakura hated.

"Naruto and Shirayuki!" Sakura said straight away, causing Naruto to cry some and Shira to just shrug her shoulders from her position. The brunette obviously didn't care that the pink-haired girl on her team didn't like her.

_Girls her age are more interested in boys than in ninja training. Though, the brunette; Shira, she doesn't seem to care that much about what Sakura just said about hating her. _Kakashi thought as he propped his face up on his hand. "Alright, next one. Let's have our last female go."

"I'm Shirayuki Nara, but you can just call me Shira. I like to watch clouds with my twin brother, spar, go for runs, and take long walks through the woods that my clan owns. I dislike fan girls, any type of spicy food and people who disrespect others just because their different." Shira said as Sasuke lowered one hand to play with the ends of her hair that came out of the bun she threw her hair up in. "My hobbies are training, sparing and reading mostly, but I have a lot of other things I like to do for fun. My dream for the future…. Help someone special to me reach his goal and be able to protect all of my friends and loved ones."

_Hm… She likes to train obviously. She has a somewhat lazy personality but is very active. She seems to be a genius like her twin as well. _Kakashi thought as he nodded his head, studying how Shira and the Uchiha reacted with each other. "Alright, the last boy."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I particularly don't like anything." Sasuke stated as he released Shira's hair and folded his hands back in front of his face. Sakura gasped at this statement. "And what I have isn't a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone. All while protecting someone who is important to me."

_Sasuke is so hot~ _Sakura thought while Naruto worried that Sasuke meant him.

_Just as I thought. _Kakashi thought while he watched Shira look up at Sasuke and smile at him sadly.

_You always protect me Sas. You know I promised to help you in any way I can._ Shira thought as Sasuke looked down at her and gave a small smile back that no one else could see.

"Good. You're each unique and have your own ideas. Tomorrow will be our first mission." Kakashi stated, causing Shira and Sasuke to look back at him.

"What what what?!" Naruto cheered as he looked excited to the fact that they had their first mission tomorrow.

"It's a task for the five of us." Kakashi said simply while Shira stood up and moved so she was sitting next to Sasuke and leaned against him, causing Sakura to glare at her. Naruto repeated what again, ignoring Sasuke and Shira while Sakura turned her attention Kakashi again.

"A survival exercise." Kakashi explained simply while Shira and Sasuke glanced at each other and smirked.

"Huh? Survival exercise?" Naruto questioned while looking confused. Sakura made a comment about having real missions.

"This is not like your previous training." Kakashi stated while he looked at the genin in front of him, noting how Shira and Sasuke were quiet the whole time. _Those two seem to be taking everything in silently and already forming some sort of plan. Also, they seem pretty close. I know that Shira was in a coma for two months after the Uchiha Massacre happened… could her coma have something to do with that? _Kakashi questioned himself while he listened, vaguely, to what Naruto was questioning. He had to start laughing at what Naruto asked.

"Hold on. That's a normal question." Sakura pointed out as she had her arms over her knees relaxing like, her chin resting on her arms. "What's so funny?" Still chuckling Kakashi decided to answer her.

"Well, if I tell you the answer you're not going to like it." Kakashi chuckled while waving a hand in the air before placing it against his face. Naruto looked confused so Kakashi decided to explain. "Of the twenty-eight graduates who just came here, only nine or ten will actually be accepted as genin. The other eighteen or nineteen will be sent back to the academy. This is a make it or break it, pass fail test. In other words the chance you have to fail is at least sixty seven percent." Naruto looked shocked while Sasuke and Shira looked neutral. Sakura had a deadpanned expression on her face.

"This is going to be a bit harder than I thought… man what a drag." Shira mumbled as she placed her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"See? Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it?" Kakashi stated as he chuckled a little as well.

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted causing Shira to look at him. "What was that graduation test for anyway?!"

"Oh that? That was just a test to select those who have a chance at becoming genin." Kakashi stated simply causing Naruto to freak out again. "That's how it is. I decide rather you pass or fail. Be at the designated training grounds at five am. And bring your ninja gear." Naruto started shaking.

_Well I'm not going to be weeded out. People are going to look up to me someday. Dattebayo. _Naruto thought as he had a somewhat determined look on his face as well as a worried look.

_If I fail, I'll be separated from Sasuke. This is a trial of love. _ Sakura thought while Shira sat up and Sasuke shifted so his face was no longer covered so much by his face. Sasuke clenched his hands more and they started to shake some. Shira placed her hand over Sasuke causing him to stop shaking and look over at her.

"Everything will be okay Sas. Just you watch." Shira smiled at him as her brown eyes showed she was worried that she wouldn't be able to achieve her dream. Sasuke nodded his head before looking back at Kakashi.

"That's it your dismissed." Kakashi stated with a hand in the air with his back to them. "Oh and tomorrow you better skip breakfast or you'll puke." He looked at the four over his shoulder. Everyone dispersed to their own homes and met up the next morning bright and early over at the training grounds near the memorial stone. Shira sat down on the ground and was holding her head while the others were standing. Sasuke looked down at Shira with a worried expression on her face.

"Shira? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked her as he kneeled down in front of her. Shira looked up at him and groaned before looking back down at her feet while holding her head.

"I had that dream last night. I screamed so loud that Shikamaru came running into my room with a kunai thinking that I was being attacked." Shira explained as Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through the few wisps' of hair that Shira didn't pull back into her braid.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked you to come with me home that night… You wouldn't have gone into a coma then… nor would you be having these nightmares… Will you be able to do this mission today?" Sasuke asked her as she looked at him again, leaning her head into his touch some.

"I should be able to. I have energy and Shika stayed with me afterwards. So I got like two hours of sleep." Shira said as she gave Sasuke a weak smile. Sasuke nodded his head and did a hand sign that the others saw. "I will. You know that." Shira answered out loud. Sasuke smirked and stood up while Sakura and Naruto looked confused.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked while Shira looked over at her.

"Nothing." Shira responded while Kakashi appeared suddenly.

"Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?" Kakashi asked as he held a hand up in the air to greet the four genin, taking into account that Shira was on the ground holding her head and Sasuke was standing close to her.

"Hey your late!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed at Kakashi while the two of them jumped up into a standing position.

"Well a black cat crossed my path. So I had to take the long way." Kakashi said simply while Naruto growled. Kakashi cleared his throat before walking over to a tree stump. He placed a clock on the stump and pressed on a small lever that was at the top. "Here we go. It's set for noon." Kakashi then pulled two bells out of his pocket, causing them to ring slightly.

_Two bells? But there is four of us… Unless there is something more to this test. _Shira thought as she got into a kneeling pose and formed a square with her fingers, her tumbs on top and her fingers on the bottom; only the tips touching. Kakashi noticed this and frowned slightly.

_Either she is trying to do a jutsu or she is thinking of something and her fingers unconsciously moved into that position._ Kakashi thought while Sasuke glanced down at Shira and smirked. "All you have to do is get these two bells from me. Simply really." Kakashi stated as he threw the bells up in the air before catching them.


	3. I have an Idea

A/N: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Not me. I only own Shirayuki. I forgot to mention this in the first chapter. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Also, Sasuke is going to seem OOC at times. _Italics _are thoughts. _"Italics"_ is Inner Sakura. Bold is Sound effects.

Chapter Three: I have an Idea.

"Those without a bell at noon go without lunch." Kakashi stated as he attached the bells to his belt. "Also not only will I tie you to those stumps but I will eat lunch in front of you." Shira opened her eyes and stood up while taping Sasuke on arm three times. Sasuke nodded his head slightly as he ran a hand down Shira's arm in return. No one noticed this movement while all three of them thought the same thing about their sensei not wanting them to eat breakfast.

"This is going to be more troublesome than I thought… no sleep plus no breakfast…" Shira muttered while Sasuke looked at her.

"I'll be around to help you." Sasuke told her softly while he smirked at her. Shira smirked back and nodded her head before turning her attention to Kakashi again.

"You only have to get one bell. Since there is only two bells, two of you will definitely be tied to the stumps without lunch." Kakashi stated as he got a dark look on his face. "And also, the two who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy." Shira paled slightly as she thought hard.

_Be sent back to the academy? Well… if I get a bell and Naruto doesn't… then I'll give mine to him… he deserves to be a ninja. If nothing else… I'll give Sasuke my bell if I get one. _Shira thought as she rubbed her forehead before taking a deep breath in.

"You can use shurikens and kunais if you want. You will not be able to get a bell unless you come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi stated as he looked at all four of the genins on his team. Shira ignored Sakura as she mentioned that the weapons were dangerous and Naruto made fun of him for not being able to dodge an eraser. Shira closed her eyes for one second to drown out Naruto even more. When she opened them she watched as Naruto pulled a kunai out and charged at Kakashi, only to have Kakashi yank his arm to where the kunai was pointing at his neck.

"Naruto!" Shira pulled a kunai out ready to throw at Kakashi should he try anything.

"Calm down." Kakashi said to Naruto as he looked at Shira from the corner of his eye. "I haven't said start yet." _So… Shira sees Naruto as a teammate already and will protect him if I tried to do something to him. She's smart so she probably has at least ten moves and fifteen possible outcomes for each move._ Kakashi thought as he smirked. "Well at least you came at me with the intent to kill. Heh, I think I'm starting to like you guys."

"Can we start yet or are you going to waste our time to where I could have gone cloud watching with my brother today instead? Man, what a drag." Shira groaned out as Kakashi looked over at her with an amused expression.

"Alright, start!" Kakashi stated causing all four of his students to disappear, or so he thought. When Kakashi caught sight of Naruto he couldn't help but sigh. "You know, compared to the others… you're a little weird." Naruto continued to insult him before going to attack him. Kakashi pulled out a book causing all four students to be confused.

"A book?! He plans to read while we try to get the damn bells?" Shira demanded as she looked at Sasuke, who she was hiding with. Sasuke looked down at her and shrugged.

"Don't know Yuki." Sasuke called her his favorite nickname for her, causing the Nara girl to smile. He smiled back at her before turning his attention to see Naruto hanging upside down in the air, being lectured by Kakashi. _Now's my chance! _Sasuke thought as he threw some shuriken at Kakashi. The shuriken hit Kakashi before he disappeared into a poof a smoke leaving behind a log.

"He used the substitution jutsu!" Shira exclaimed as the two of the jumped up before splitting up and heading in different directions. Hearing Naruto shout again, Shira landed in some bushes and looked over at the tree to see that Naruto had cut himself down and then got caught once again. _Oh Naruto… You knucklehead. _ Shira thought to herself as she looked around before going over to Naruto. "Hold still Naruto so I can hit the rope."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he looked at Shira confused as she held a kunai in her hand.

"I mean that you need to stop flailing around like a fish on a fishing line so that I can it the rope and get you down." Shira explained as she watched her words sink into Naruto's head. Naruto suddenly stopped moving and gave Shira the chance to cut him down.

"Thanks Shira." Naruto said to her as she started to move away from him towards the trees. Shira looked back at him and smiled before taking off into the trees again. Hearing a loud scream Shira stopped as she looked up into the trees.

"That sounded like Sakura." Shira stated before she came into a clearing to see Sasuke. "Sas." She called out to him as the raven-haired male turned in her direction.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked as he looked her over for cuts and scrapes that could show that she was hurt and the one who screamed, though he guessed it was Sakura but he wanted to make sure it wasn't Shira.

"Yeah. We need to find Kakashi-sensei. I have an idea." Shira stated as she walked over to Sasuke with a smirk on her face. Sasuke smirked back in return as he leaned down some to let Shira whisper her plan into his ear. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement as he looked back at Shira.

"Smart plan. Alright, go hide and be safe." Sasuke said as he leaned his forehead against hers quickly. Shira hummed in agreement before disappearing, pulling on a strand of his hair as if to tell him to be safe as well.


	4. You Pass

sA/N: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Not me. I only own Shirayuki. I forgot to mention this in the first chapter. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Also, Sasuke is going to seem OOC at times. Italics are thoughts. "Italics" is Inner Sakura. Bold is Sound effects.

Chapter Four: You Pass.

"Shinobi Fighting Tactics Lesson Number Two: Genjutsu." Kakashi stated as he appeared leaning against a tree behind Sasuke. Shira hid under some bushes ready to pop out and do a two against one spar with Sasuke against Kakashi. She just had to wait for the signal. _I wonder where Shirayuki went… She hasn't been near any of the others so far… unless she's around here and I'm just not finding her. _Kakashi thought as he watched Sasuke. "Sakura fell for it easily. As well as Shira." Kakashi bluffed on Shira, hoping to make the boy act irrational.

"Genjutsu is a form of hypnotism. Sakura would fall for it. But not Shira." Sasuke stated as he kept his back to the Jonin. "Shira was also with me when Sakura screamed. So I know for a fact she wasn't even affected by your genjutsu. Shirayuki and I are not the same as them."

"Say that after the two of you get a bell Sasuke." Kakashi stated as he kept his eyes to his book as Sasuke turned around. "The village's most powerful clan, the Uchiha clan. This could be interesting." Sasuke soon reached into his tool pouch and threw some shuriken at him, signaling Shira that she should get ready with her jutsu.

"Obvious attacks are useless." Kakshi pointed out before Sasuke smirked, one of his shuriken cutting a hidden wire. "A trap?" He landed on the ground before dodging a bunch of kunais that flew towards him, all of them embedding in a tree.

"Shira!" Sasuke shouted out as she appeared just in front of the bushes that she was hidden in earlier.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shira shouted as she formed the hand sign to be able to catch Kakashi. _Please let this work to where Sas can at least get a bell…_ Shira thought as she managed to get Kakashi. "Got him!" Seeing that Sasuke was about to do the kick she planned he would, she released the jutsu. Shira watched as Kakashi blocked Sasuke's attacks and pushed the Uchiha back when the boy got close to grabbing the bells. She noticed that Sasuke started to weave hand seals quickly for a jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as he inhaled deeply.

"What?! That's impossible! Genin can't do fire style, it takes up too much chakra!" Kakashi exclaimed as Sasuke blew threw a circle he made with his thumb and index finger, creating a fireball that came right at the Jonin. Shira moved to stand next to Sasuke as he performed the jutsu. She could remember when Sasuke would stand for hours on the dock over the lake trying to perfect this jutsu. Once the fire put its self out, Sasuke and Shira looked around surprised that Kakashi wasn't there.

"Where is he? Above, Behind?" Sasuke asked as he and Shira looked around frantically for their sensei.

"Where?" Kakashi's voice sounded as his hand came out of the ground and grabbed onto Sasuke's ankle, causing both the boy and Shira to look down. Sasuke quickly pushed Shira out of the way before Kakashi pulled him complete under the dirt to where only his head was above ground. "Headhunter jutsu." Shira then threw a kunai at Kakashi, causing the Jonin to jump away from Sasuke. "I forgot you were there…"

"Shira!" Sasuke yelled out to the girl as she stood her ground. Kakashi neared her before she ran at him.

"Hang on!" Shira called to Sasuke before she swung her foot low at their sensei's legs to try and take him down. Kakashi quickly jumped up and disappeared again before pulling Shira underground like he did Sasuke.

"I will admit that both of you are different from the others. But different is not always good." Kakashi said as he stood up and turned around before walking off. Shira sighed as she glanced at Sasuke before laughing a bit.

"Gomen Sas. I thought I could get a bell for you before helping you out of the dirt." Shira said before she started to cough hard.

"Shira!" Sasuke exclaimed as he heard her cough. "Damn it. You shouldn't be in the dirt like this. It's probably pressing your chest in." Sasuke looked at her with worried eyes.

"I'll be okay. Just will have to not be extreme movements tomorrow." Shira said as Sakura came into view. "Sakura!" Sasuke looked over at the pinkette as she looked at them.

"AH! Sasuke is just a severed head!" she screamed before falling over and fainting again. Sasuke looked irritated while Shira couldn't help but snicker some. Sasuke soon was able to free himself before he helped Shira. Once they were both free Sasuke went over to Sakura.

"Hey…" Sasuke said as he poked Sakura. Soon the girl woke up to see Sasuke out of the dirt and completely fine. Sakura flung her arms around him and hugged him as Sasuke protested about her hugging him.

"Sasuke…" Shira trailed off as she looked up at the sky. Sasuke looked over at Shira and nodded his head.

"Not much time left until lunch." Sasuke stated as he walked over to Shira and helped her stand up. "I'm going again." Sasuke said while Sakura looked surprised before starting to praise him when Shira mentioned that he touched a bell. When Sakura mentioned that there was always next time, Sasuke and Shira both gave her a dark look causing the poor girl to flinch.

"Let's go Sas…" Shira said softly as she looked at him. Sasuke looked at her and nodded before mentioning about killing a man. Shira looked at the ground knowing who he was talking about and both reasons why.

"What? What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused as Sasuke looked at her while keeping an eye on Shira.

"I'm an avenger. I have to become stronger than him. I can't do that standing here. I have to be able to protect the person important to me." Sasuke stated as Sakura remembered the Uchiha stating that he was going to kill someone and protect someone special.

RING! Shira cursed as well as Sasuke when they both heard the bell ring, announcing that they were out of time.

"Damn it. We wasted too much time Sas." Shira said before she started coughing again slightly. Sasuke sighed and kneeled down so that Shira could climb on his back.

"Get on. I'll carry you. After this you are taking some of that medicine even if I have to shove it down your throat myself while Shikamaru holds you down." Sasuke said as Shira climbed onto his back.

"Yeah yeah. I will after this mission. Hopefully no blood." Shira said as Sakura glared at her from behind as the three of them went to the stumps. Once they got there, Shira noticed that Naruto was tied to a stump. Sasuke set Shira down before sitting down next to her and Naruto. Sakura sat down on the other side while Kakashi stood in front of them.

"You guys look tired and hungry. Oh and one more thing about the mission. There is no need for you guys to go back to the academy." Kakashi said while the four looked at him with wide eyes. Shira frowned as she coughed lightly causing Kakashi and Sasuke to look at her in concern.

_There's something more to this… He wouldn't be passing us when Naruto attacked with out help, Sakura fell for a genjutsu and Sasuke tried to do most of his attacks by himself. Me… I helped Naruto sure, but I heard Sakura yell and should have went to help her but helped Sas instead. I should have done more to help Naruto when he was going against Kakashi-sensei earlier… _Shira frowned as Kakashi smirked under his mask while Naruto and Sakura cheered.

"Besides Shira, the three of you will be dropped out of the program." Kakashi stated while Shira frowned.

"No way!" Shira growled. "If they get dropped then I get dropped as well. We're a team!" Shira growled before she started to cough even harder than before.

"Shira, calm down. Having the dirt compress on your chest didn't help you as well as the stress of the mission." Sasuke said as he looked at her in complete concern wondering if he was going to have to run her to the Nara household to get the medicine they made for her.

"Seems like Shira grasped the concept of the mission. Teamwork." Kakashi said before calling the others punks. Sasuke pissed that Kakashi didn't seem to care about the fact that Shira was sick, the Uchiha ran at the Jonin with a kunai drawn. Shira felt her eyes widen as she tried to grab Sasuke just before he took off only to watch Kakashi stop him. Sitting on Sasuke with a foot on the boy's head, Kakashi frowned at Sasuke thinking that the boy was ticked at the punk comment. "See this is why you're a punk."

"Hey! Get off Sasuke! You can't treat him like a bug!" Sakura shouted while Shira sighed as Kakashi explained again about how the real mission of the survival mission was teamwork.

"Sakura, kill Shira or Naruto now or Sasuke dies." Kakashi ordered causing Sasuke to growl. Kakashi held a kunai to the boy's throat but noticed Sasuke's reaction to the mention of Shira being in danger. _So… Shira means a lot to him. I wonder if Shira is the person he wants to protect while going after his brother._ Kakashi thought while he withdrew the kunai. "That is what could happen on a mission. Sakura you only thought of yourself and your obsession over Sasuke to not even help Naruto. Naruto, you were running into things all on your own. Sasuke, you think your better than everyone other than Shirayuki; because of this you go and try to do everything yourself while keeping Shirayuki close. Shira, you didn't help Naruto at first but did help him when he was tied up. After thinking he was okay, not knowing he would fall for another trap, you went off in search of who I presume to be Sakura to run into Sasuke. Giving Sasuke a plan, you two worked together letting Sasuke do most of the work since you know how he is. You are the only one who displayed teamwork. Something I assume has to do with the fact that you have a twin."

"So what. I should have helped Naruto while he was fighting you. When I heard Sakura scream I went off to find her. After telling Sasuke a plan I should have gone looking for Sakura again instead of staying and helping him. I should have ran when he said my name when you pulled me into the dirt." Shira stated while Kakashi got off of Sasuke and the boy went back to Shira's side. Kakashi closed his eyes in thought for a moment before looking at them.

"Alright, I have decided. Because of Shirayuki's words I will give you one more chance. Eat up to regain your strength. Only Naruto doesn't get to eat. And don't think of feeding him or there will be dire consequences." Kakashi stated before disappearing. The others started to eat, well Shira didn't along with Naruto. Once Sakura gave Naruto a bite of her food, Kakashi appeared with a mad appearance.

"What did I tell you?" Kakashi demanded as he frowned. "I hope you are ready for the consequences."

"We're a team and if Naruto is weak he wouldn't be able to help us perfom to our best. Even with Shira weakened enough as she is from the dirt compressing her chest doesn't help to our advantage as well. Only thing we have to gain would be her coming up with a plan." Sasuke stated as he stayed protectively in front of Shira, where he moved the moment that Kakashi appeared.

"You pass." Kakashi declared causing the Genin to sigh in relief. Kakashi announced that they would have their first real mission as a team tomorrow. They all left the training ground to head home, each forgetting the blonde of the group that was tied to a stump.


	5. The Drunk Client

A/N: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Not me. I only own Shirayuki. I forgot to mention this in the first chapter. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Also, Sasuke is going to seem OOC at times. Italics are thoughts. "Italics" is Inner Sakura. Bold is Sound effects.

Chapter Five: The Drunk Client

Shira sighed as she kneeled in the tree to watch a cat that was supposedly the target for the mission that she and the rest of Team Seven were on. So far all the missions that Team Seven has done so far were petty missions; babysitting, weeding gardens, grocery shopping for an elderly woman - things that academy students could do as practice for becoming genin.

"This is Sasuke. I'm at point B." Shira heard Sasuke say over the wireless intercom that she wore.

_Well at least Sas is paying attention. _Shira thought as she heard Sakura announce that she is at point C. "Shira and I'm at point D. I have a good visual." She stated letting the others know she could see the cat.

"This is Naruto. I'm at point A, dattebayo." Naruto said while Shira sighed. Shira could hear Kakashi scold Naruto for being slow.

"What's your distance?" Kakashi asked as Shira did a quick calculation to see that she was the closest to the cat than the others.

"Five meters. Just give the signal, I'm ready." Naruto said while the others could hear Shira cough slightly. _What is making Shira cough so much like that? _ Naruto wondered as Shira's voice came over the comlink.

"I'm about three meters away from the target. Like Naruto said I'm ready for the signal if everyone else is." Shira said as she rubbed a hand over face quickly before looking back at the target.

"Okay… Now!" Kakashi announced before the four Genin launched themselves at the poor cat. Shira managed to stop the cat from going in the direction it wanted to before Naruto nabbed it. As Naruto exclaimed about having the cat, Sasuke confirmed that it was indeed the cat that they were looking for.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked Shira as she pulled the earpiece out of her ear before Naruto started to shout in it. Shira looked over at Sasuke and nodded her head.

"Yeah. My throat's dry that's all. I just need to get a drink before we do another mission." Shira said as she smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked in return before the two of them along with Sakura and Naruto walked to where they agreed to meet Kakashi. Once they met up with their sensei, Tean Seven went to the Hokage tower where they received missions.

"Ohh, my cute little Tora! I was so worried about you!" Madam Shijimi, the wife of the Land of Fire's Feudal Lord, cooed to the cat as she squeezed the cat tightly against her chest. Shira winced and actually felt bad for the cat while Naruot just laughed at the poor thing.

"Now for Team Seven's next mission… There are several that you could do; Babysitting an elder's grandson , shopping in the neighboring village, and help with potato digging." The Hokage said while Shira stood next to Sasuke as they both had blank looks on their faces. _Shirayuki looks exhausted. Maybe leaving her to babysit with one of them while the other two do potato digging would be best that way she can get some rest. _The Hokage thought, only to have is attention dragged to Naruto.

"NO! NO! NO! No thank you!" Naruto shouted as he made an 'X' with both of his hands. Shira sighed as she leaned against Sasuke some as the Uchiha wrapped an arm around her waist to help her stand better. "I want to do a real mission! None of this baby stuff!" Sasuke shook his head at Naruto while Sakura thought about how annoying the blonde was and Kakashi mentally commenting on how he knew that Naruto's demands were about to come up. Shira closed her eyes and tuned out Iruka-sensei as he sat and yelled at Naruto. Shira sighed as she opened her eyes just in time to see Kakashi-sensei punch Naruto lightly on the head.

"This is ridiculous… I could have gone cloud watching by now…" Shira muttered to Sasuke as he snorted and saw a silver chain around Shira's neck. Sasuke pulled the chain out to see a ring that he gave Shira shortly after she woke up from the coma she was in. Sasuke smirked and released the necklace to listen to Naruto, as the others were as well as the Hokage droned on about how the missions and ranking system worked.

"So last night I had pork ramen. I think that I'm going to try miso ramen tonight." Naruto said causing the Hokage to yell at the five of them.

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi said while Shira turned her face into Sasuke's shoulder to hide her laughter. Sasuke glanced at Shira with a smirk knowing why she was laughing.

"All you do is lecture me like you're my grandpa or something." Naruto stated as he turned to face away from the Hokage while pouting causing Shira to shake her head at Naruto. The Hokage started to chuckle while Kakashi looked like he knew that he may hear about Naruto being disrespectful later. Shira cocked an eyebrow while she looked at the Hokage with interest.

"So Naruto wants to prove that he is no longer a brat." The Hokage said as he folded his hands underneath his chin and looked at the members of Team Seven. "So I will assign you a C-rank mission. You will be escorts for an important individual."

"Who are we escorting? A princess? A feudal lord?" Naruto asked as Shira smiled at her team-mate's excitement.

_The fact that Naruto was able to get us this mission… Just by being childish…_ Shira thought as she rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder while the Hokage asked for their client to be sent in. All the members of Team Seven turned as a drunk old man came in with a bottle of sake in his hand.

"What! Their all kids!" The drunk said as he took a rather large gulp of sake from the bottle. "Especially the shortest one with the stupid looking face. You expect me to believe that one's a ninja?"

"Haha… whose the short one?" Naruto asked while Sasuke, Shira and Sakura all lined up showing that Shira was only a half inch taller than Naruto. Soon Naruto got mad and threatened to punch the old man while he studied Shira ignoring Naruto.

"And you expect me to believe the brunette is a ninja as well? She's as thin as twig and looks like she will break if you hit her." The old man stated while Shira glared at him.

"Says the old man whose drunk when its only eleven in the morning. Not to mention that he is also insulting the ones that were just assigned to protect him. Not exactly the smartest move." Shira scowled at the old man while Sasuke shook his head at the old man. Sure, the Uchiha was upset that Shira was insulted, but the boy knew that she could handle herself.

"Shira…" Kakashi warned lightly, though he found the fact that the client looked surprised by the fact that the brunette had no problem pointing out his flaws. Kakashi had also received one of these scowls that Shira was wearing; he knew not to push the girl further. "Okay guys. Go and gather your things. Meet at the gate in five minutes." Kakashi said before the four genin of Team Seven walked out the doors to go get the things that they would need for this mission. Five minutes later all of Team Seven as well as the client were at the gates.

"Sas, catch!" Shira called to him as she tossed him a package. Sasuke caught it and looked at it.

"Is this what I think it is?" Sasuke asked her as he looked at the package that he just caught.

"Yeah." Shira covered her mouth and started to cough some. Sasuke was by her side and frowning.

"Did you take any of it?" Sasuke ran a hand down Shira's back as she straighted up. Shira nodded her head just as the bridge builder, Tazuna as he introduced himself as, looked back at the two of them.

"Are you sure she is a ninja? Sounds to me like she is sick." Tazuna stated as Shira glared at him.

"I have no problem dumping your ass in the ocean as soon as we get to it old man." Shira growled, causing Tazuna to shut up and the others to snicker at Shira's response.


	6. Kakashi Learns the Truth

A/N: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Not me. I only own Shirayuki. I forgot to mention this in the first chapter. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Also, Sasuke is going to seem OOC at times. Italics are thoughts. "Italics" is Inner Sakura. Bold is Sound effects.

Chapter Six: Kakashi Learns the Truth.

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted a few minutes after the group walked out of the village. Shira smiled at Naruto and his excitement while Sasuke and Sakura looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you shouting about?" Sakura demanded from Naruto while Sasuke looked at Shira and wondered if he was going to have to carry his friend at some point because of her coughing.

"This is the first time I have ever been outside of the village." Naruto explained simply while he smiled wide. Shira couldn't help but smile at the blonde's enthusiasm while Tazuna frowned.

"Hey! Am I really going to be safe with this brat? And with the brunette and her coughing?" Tazuna demanded while Shira growled and Sasuke just grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Well I'm a Jonin so you don't have to worry. As for Shira and her coughing, well she's one of the best strategists in the village so she'll be okay." Kakashi said while Sasuke snorted.

"She has medicine for the coughing. If it gets too bad then we will have to stop to give her some." Sasuke stated as Naruto frowned as well. Soon after Sasuke stopped talking Naruto started shouting at the bridge builder causing Shira to shake her head.

"Naruto calm down some." She said softly as she yawned lazily. "Man, what a drag… Shika's worrying and so are my parents about me since I've been coughing bad lately." She told Sasuke as he looked at her with a smirk.

"I'm worried about you. No comas on this trip either Shira. One is enough." He said as the brunette looked at him and smiled. She made a quick hand sign, causing him to snort.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked catching everyone's attention. "Do they have shinobi's in the Land of Waves as well?"

"No not in the Wave Country. But in most other countries there are." Kakashi stated before he started to explain the countries and the many different villages. As he started to go into the Kages, Sakura and Naruto started to doubt the Hokage. "You guys just doubted Lord Hokage didn't you?" Kakashi called them out while Naruto and Sakura both shook their heads furiously while Shira just giggled. Kakashi then told Sakura not to worry about shinobi attacking them. Shira noticed how Tazuna got a dark look on his face, causing her to step right into a puddle of water.

"Dang it." Shira sighed while she frowned and looked at the water. _Why is there a puddle of water? It hasn't rained for days here._ Shira thought to herself as she caught up to the others and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded his head showing that he understood what she was telling him. Not even five minutes later a chain wrapped around Kakashi.

"What?!" Kakashi said in surprise before the two shinobi from a different village smirked. Shira and the others all looked surprised as the one of the shinobi said one down. The two pulled on the chain, cutting Kakashi in to pieces. Shira felt her eyes widen in fright but she quickly moved to Sakura's side to protect Tazuna while she fought the urge to cough.

_I can't have an attack now… Not when I have to protect the client…. _Shira thought as Sakura freaked beside her while Sasuke went to help Naruto when the poor blonde froze up.

"Naruto!" Shira saw the boy was frozen with shock and worried as the shinobi now came towards her and Sakura. She could no longer hold back the coughing and started to cough hard, causing blood to leak from the corner of her mouth as she coughed in one hand.

"Shira!" Sasuke called the brunette's name out as he got in front of her, Sakura, and Tazuna. He was ready to take the shinobi that were coming towards them out when Kakashi suddenly appeared and took the two out. Sasuke frowned, but stayed in position as Shira coughed even harder than normal in her hand.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't save you right away. I got you injured. I didn't think you would freeze up like that." Kakashi apologized to the boy as he noticed the cut on the blonde's hand. Kakashi didn't like how hard Shira was coughing as well, it unnerved him to no end since she appeared to be coughing hard enough to bring up blood. "Anyway, nice job Sasuke. Sakura and Shira too." Kakashi praised the other three while Sasuke looked over at Naruto.

"You alright? Scaredy cat." Sasuke taunted as he smirked at the blonde.

"Shira!" Sakura exclaimed her female teammate's name causing Sasuke to look at the brunette just as the girl went down to both her knees.

"Damn it. Shira…" Sasuke said as he went to her and got onto his knees in front of her. "Hey… Spit out the blood. I know you're keeping not to keep us from worrying too much." Sasuke told her as the brunette looked up. Shira turned her head to the side and spit out a large amount of blood, causing Sasuke to frown. Kakashi was warning Naruto not to move the whole time, turning his attention briefly to the Nara and Uchiha before looking back at Tazuna.

"By the way Tazuna." Kakashi stated causing everyone to look at him. Shira seemed to have finally stopped coughing and was wiping her mouth on a bandage she had wrapped around her right wrist. When Tazuna asked what he wanted, Kakashi narrowed his eye slightly. "I need to talk to you." He then went and tied the two shinobi up to a tree. Kakashi watched from the corner of his eye as Sasuke picked Shira up and carried her away from the shinobi. _He knows what's wrong with her or he really doesn't like the idea of her being near those shinobi. _Kakashi mused while Shira frowned at the two tied to the tree.

"Their from Kirigakure no Sato." Shira stated simply as Sasuke set her down on the ground before pulling out the package that Shira tossed him before they left Konoha. Kakashi looked over at Shira and nodded his head.

"That's right. They are most likely Kirigakure chuunins." Kakashi said as he looked back at the shinobi tied up to the tree. "These shinobi are known to continue fighting no matter what."

"How did you read our movements?" One asked while Kakashi and Shira just gave him an 'are-you-serious' look.

"On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days, there's not going to be a puddle." Kakashi explained before tilting his head in Shira's direction. "Not to mention that one of my students stepped into the puddle and realized something was off." Shira rolled her eyes.

"I knew something was off because of the chakra. The puddle could have been someone emptying a water canteen since they would have been about two hours from Konoha." Shira said before she started coughing again.

"Stop talking. You need to get the coughing under control so you can take some of this." Sasuke told Shira as she looked up at him. She gave him a weak smile and nodded her head. All the while Tazuna was yelling at Kakashi for making the four genin fight. Kakashi explained how he had to figure out if it was shinobi attacking shinobi or if Tazuna was the target. Kakashi then made Tazuna feel bad for lying to them.

"We aren't ready for this mission. Let's quit! We still need medicine for Naruto's wound and Shira is obviously too sick to even be traveling outside of the village. We should go back to the village and get them to a doctor." Sakura said as Sasuke got something from the package that he had in his hand.

"Shira…" Sasuke held his hand out to the Nara as she looked at him. Shira took whatever was in the hand and placed it in her mouth before swallowing it. Kakashi watched them with interest before turning his attention back to Tazuna and the others. Suddenly Naruto took a kunai and cut into the wound that he received from the Kirigakure shinobi.

"Naruto…" Shira trailed off as the others looked at him in surprise. Shira had a pretty good idea why he did what he did.

"Why is there so much of a difference? Hell, Shira is obvious so sick that she's coughing hard enough to cough up blood and she was still able to do something…" Naruto said to himself while Sakura demanded what he was doing. "I'm not going to be afraid and try to run… I will become stronger. I swear it on this pain in my left hand. With this kunai, I'll protect the old man. We're continuing the mission!" He said to them while he looked directly at Shira. In his own way, Naruto was also vowing to be strong enough to be able to help her should she start to have a coughing fit. Shira smiled at Naruto as she shifted so she was now sitting completely on the ground. Sasuke stayed kneeling next to her as he took the bandage from Shira's wrist and wiped more blood away from her mouth.

"Naruto, as cool as that was the way you removed the poison and all, if you don't stop the bleeding… you'll die." Kakashi sated with a mock smile on his face. Naruto started to freak out and demand that Kakashi saved him while Kakashi told him to stop flailing around as he grabbed the blonde's injured and a bandage to wrap it with. Noticing that the wound was already starting to heal, Kakashi wondered if it had to do with Kyuubi. Naruto asked if he was going to be okay before Kakashi looked at him with a not concerned look and assured Naruto that he was fine.

"I… have to talk to you…." Tazuna stated as Sasuke helped Shira stand up and slung her on his back.

"Right… Tell us once we reach the water." Kakashi stated as he looked back at Sasuke and Shira. Once the group started walking towards the shore line did Kakashi drop back to where Sasuke was walking slowly with Shira, both of them talking.

"How long have you…?" Sasuke asked Shira just as Kakashi fell in step with him.

"Shira… Tell me what is exactly wrong with you." Kakashi said, more like ordered, the youngest Nara. Shira sighed and rested her cheek on Sasuke's shoulder.

"When I was in a coma… The doctors had discovered that I have a mass on one of my lungs that is causing me to have coughing fits because it makes it hard to breathe. I had these fits before and my family and I just thought that it was allergies and started to try and figure out what I could be allergic too." Shira explained as Sasuke looked down, he knew of the mass and coughing fits and how dangerous they could be for her.

"The package that she gave me contains a medicine… a mixture of plants that grows on the Nara's land. The mixture helps her breath somewhat easier." Sasuke explained as he kept his eyes on the dirt path.

"And the coughing up blood?" Kakashi asked, his eye now showing complete worry for the brunette of the team.

"Its from the mass as well. We don't know if its cause of me coughing so much or so hard that I hurt my throat or if blood is slowly leaking into my lungs that comes up when I cough…" Shira softly explained as she closed her eyes. Kakashi frowned even more as he learned of this.

"Shira… Why haven't they removed it?" He asked what seemed to be the million dollar question.

"Because… they don't know how to remove it without me dying during the surgery or after…" Shirayuki whispered as she felt a tear fall down her face while Sasuke gripped onto her legs tightly.


	7. Shirayuki fights Zabuza

A/N: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Not me. I only own Shirayuki. I forgot to mention this in the first chapter. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Also, Sasuke is going to seem OOC at times. Italics are thoughts. "Italics" is Inner Sakura. Bold is Sound effects.

Chapter Seven: Shirayuki fights Zabuza

The fog was thick as Team Seven sat in the boat with Tazuna. Shira leaned against Sasuke as she tried to get some sleep. She had tired herself out with the coughing fits and was hoping that she wouldn't have any while they were on the boat. The motor wasn't being used since they were trying to basically sneak into the Land of Waves and her coughing fits were loud at times.

"Sasuke how is she?" Kakashi asked the Uchiha as he glanced at the young Nara. Sasuke looked at Kakashi before looking down at his friend.

"She's resting… The coughing fits wear her out and the fact she was coughing up blood worries me…" Sasuke stated as he took Shira's hand and rubbed it gently causing the brunette to stir before settling back down some. Kakashi nodded his head before looking back towards the front of the boat where Naruto was sitting.

"I'm okay… just… trying to not cough." Shira's voice replied softly as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What a drag… it's so cloudy that you can barely see anything."

"We should see the bridge soon." The driver stated as Naruto glanced back at Shira, happy to see that she was awake even though she looked a bit pale. "The Wave country is at the base of the bridge."

"WOW! It's huge!" Naruto exclaimed loudly while everyone else sighed at the blonde and his loud mouth antics.

"Hey be quiet!" The driver softly exclaimed at Naruto. "Why do you think we are hiding in the mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if Gato finds us." Shira closed her eyes again and tried to get some more sleep so she wouldn't cough again later. Before the group had reached the dock where the boat they were currently in had been residing, Tazuna explained who was after him. Sasuke had been carrying Shira on his back since she had coughed up blood when they were attacked by the two Chunin from Kirigakure. Tazuna guilt tripped them into continuing the C-ranked mission that had now become a B-rank mission.  
"Shira…" Sasuke trailed off as he looked at her. He was worried as hell about her. Shira opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile, her energy still low from earlier.

"I'm okay for now. Just wake me up when we get to land so I can walk." Shira said to him, knowing he would. Sasuke nodded his head and wrapped an arm around her to hold her close.

"We'll be there soon." The driver announced as they started to go towards a tunnel. "Tazuna, even though it seems we haven't been detected yet, just as a precaution we'll take the route that has vegetation. It will make it harder for the enemies to spot us."

"Thanks." Tazuna thanked the driver as they went into a tunnel. Sasuke kept his arm wrapped around Shira as they went. It was obvious to Tazuna and Kakashi that Shirayuki Nara was special to the Uchiha boy. Once they reached the other end of the tunnel they were greeted with a beautiful sight.  
"Wow." Naruto breathed as he looked around. Sasuke looked around as well before looking down at Shira.

"Yuki, wake up. You will love this view." Sasuke said to her as he gently shook her. Shira opened her eyes and took in the sight.

"Wow." Shira echoed Naruto, causing the blonde to look back at her with a smile as Sasuke shook his head in amusement.  
"Shira! You're awake!" Naruto cheered slightly as the brunette looked at him and nodded. Shira couldn't help but smile as Naruto turned his attention back to the view as the boat neared a dock. Once they all got out of the boat, Sasuke helping Shira out so she didn't fall, did the driver talk.

"This is where I stop." The driver told them, causing Shira to roll her eyes. "Good bye, and good luck."

"Thanks again." Tazuna stated before they all turned and started walking down the dock that would take them to the path that would lead towards the town Tazuna lived in. "Okay… Get me home safely." He then demanded once they started walking towards a forest. Kakashi sighed before voicing that they would.

_If we get attacked again… it will not be a Chunin level but a Jonin. _Kakashi thought as he watched Shirayuki as she and Naruto talked, Sasuke by her side like usual. _I don't think Shira will be able to handle an attack from someone at a Jonin level. Her coughing worries me terribly as well._ Kakashi watched as Naruto and Shira fell silent in their conversation as the blonde and Sasuke were now starting their own competition. Shira cocked an eye brow as Naruto and Sasuke soon started walking faster trying to be in front of each other. Soon Naruto was throwing his shuriken at simple noises.

"Naruto… you really shouldn't throw those aimlessly… you could hit someone." Shira told him as Kakashi said the same thing almost. Kakashi noticed something was off the minute Naruto threw another kunai in a different direction. Walking over to where the blonde's kunai went, Kakashi saw a rabbit shaking in fear as Sakura gasped at what she saw once she came over.

"Naruto, look what you did!" Sakura scolded the blonde as he hugged the pure white rabbit and cuddled him. Kakashi was deep in thought that he didn't notice Shira come walk up beside him until she spoke.  
"That's a snow rabbit right?" Shirayuki asked as she watched the blonde. Kakashi jumped slightly as he looked down at the girl.

"Yeah." Kakashi stated as he frowned looking back at Naruto as Sakura continued to scold him. _I didn't even hear Shira walk up next to me… I wonder if she is used to concealing the sounds of her footsteps from her time on the Nara lands with the deer the clan raises. _Kakashi thought as Shira frowned as well.

"They are only white in the winter to avoid predators… why would that one be white if it was a wild rabbit?" She asked as the two of them walked towards Naruto. Kakashi had ruffled her hair gently as he thought and searched the surroundings. A sound suddenly caught Kakashi's attention and made him look over his shoulder.

"Everyone get down!" He shouted. Soon all six of them hit the ground just as a large sword suddenly came flying right at them. Kakashi made sure that Shira was covered as Sasuke pushed Tazuna down and Sakura did with Naruto. As the sword embedded its self into a tree, a man with bandages over his face and a bare torso was looking down at them.

"Well well. If it isn't Kirigakure's missing nin Zabuza Momichi." Kakashi stated as he stuck a hand out to stop Naruto as the blonde started to charge. "All of you stay back. This guy is at a whole different level."

"Shira…" Sasuke said her name as she looked over at him. Shira quickly nodded her head and moved so she was next to him. Kakashi dropped the bag he was carrying and his hand moved up to his forehead protector that covered his left eye.

"It will be hard unless I use this…" He trailed off as he gripped the underside of his forehead protector.

"So, you're Sharingan Kakashi." Zabuza stated as he looked down at the group of six. He took in the sight and noticed that the brunette that was near the black-haired boy was glaring at him with a look that would have sent shivers down his spine if he allowed it to. "Sorry but the old man is mine." Sasuke and Shira both looked surprised at the mention of a sharingan and looked at the silver haired Jonin, Shira even forgetting the glare she was giving Zabuza.

"Surround and protect Tazuna. Don't enter this fight. That's the teamwork you will do here." Kakashi ordered, causing the four genin to look at him surprised at him even more. "Zabuza first, we fight." Kakashi the pulled up his forehead protector to reveal the iris of his left eye was blood red with three black tomes surrounding the pupil.

"Ah… I get to see the famous Sharingan eye." Zabuza commented as he turned around so that he was looking directly at them instead of over his shoulder. "I'm honored."

"Sharingan, sharingan." Naruto shouted as he turned to look at Kakashi. "What the hell is that?!" the blonde demanded as Shira looked at Sasuke.

"Sharingan… It is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu." Sasuke started as he looked down at the ground. His eyes showed that he was off in the distance slightly.

"The Sharingan is one of the types of pupils that gives you this power." Shira added as Sasuke glanced back at her. She knew about the Sharingan thanks to her and Sasuke hanging out so much as children. "But, that's not the only ability the Sharingan has." Shira said as Naruto looked at her confused.

"They're right. But that's not all. What's even scarier is that you can copy your opponents techniques once you see them." Zabuza stated as he noticed that the brunette who was talking about the Sharingan was once again looking at him with a glare. _I wonder what this girl is thinking by glaring at me…._ Zabuza thought as he started to chuckle. "When I was a member of Kirigakure's assassin team, I kept a handbook. It included information of you. And this is what it said, 'The man who copied over a thousand jutsu, 'Copy Shinobi Kakashi'." Zabuza said while Kakashi looked up at him.

"Sasuke…" Shira said his name softly as she let out a light cough. She couldn't believe that now of all times, she was starting to have a coughing fit. Sasuke turned to look at her with concern on his face as Shira coughed lightly again. Sakura and Naruto both looked at the brunette as well as she started to cough more, each one a little harder than the one before.

"Shira, I need you to breathe slowly through your nose, and try not to cough. I know it's going to be hard for you, but please try to hold it in for now." Kakashi said as he glanced back at the girl. He was worried about her as well since the coughing could get so bad that she coughed blood up. He tossed back a water bottle that he was carrying to Sasuke. "Sasuke, have her drink a small amount of water."

_What is going on? The sharingan is a special physical condition that only appears in a few members of the Uchiha clan... _Sasuke thought as he gave Shira a small amount of water while watching Kakashi. _Could he be…? _ Sasuke questioned as he looked at the brunette next to him. "Shira?"

"I'll be okay… I'm trying to keep the coughing back." Shira told Sasuke as she looked up at him.

"Lets end this talk. I have to kill the old man." Zabuza stated as he watched the brunette. _There is something off about that girl… Something I don't like. _Zabuza stated as he watched how the raven-haired boy stood protectively by the girl while she struggled with not coughing.

"Like hell you will." Shira spat out as she glared at the rouge nin while she and the others got into a manji formation surrounding Tazuna behind Kakashi. Kakashi looked back at Shira and couldn't help but shake his head.

"You have a mouth on you girl." Zabuza stated before he pulled his sword out of the tree. He really didn't understand how the brunette could mouth off to him and not be afraid. "I see that I will have to beat you first Kakashi. And do something with that brunette girl with you." Zabuza said as he landed on the water that the group had passed by earlier. Sasuke moved slightly so he was closer to Shira. He did not like the way Zabuza said about having to do something about her.

"He's on the water!" Shira and Naruto called out at the same time as they noticed Zabuza had a hand in the air with a hand infront of his face with a seal for a jutsu.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu." Zabuza said as he raised his chakra, creating a mist that surrounded the entire area and everyone there.

"I can't see…" Shira muttered as she closed her eyes to get herself under control. She could feel the fear rising up inside her and had to dispel it before it got to out of control.

"He will come after me first." Kakashi stated as he kept facing where Zabuza last was. "Zabuza Momichi was a member of Kirigakure. He specialized in silent killing." Shira shuddered as she heard what Kakashi was saying. She blocked out as Kakashi explained that his sharingan would not be able to fully stop him and to stay on guard.

"Eight spots." Zabuza's voice rang out in the mist as it grew thicker. "Heart, Liver, Lungs, Kidneys, Jugular, Larynx, Spine, Subclavian Artery. Which one should I choose first?"

_I feel like I can't breathe. One shallow breath, one movement of the eye is enough to draw his attack. _Sasuke thought as he started to shake. He could feel the fear running through his body. _Its suffocating. If it goes on like this, I'll go insane. I can't protect Shira from anything… I promised her I would… I can't though. If I move to protect her… I will draw the attack… _Sasuke thought as he put his free hand on the kunai he was holding.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called out to him, bring Sasuke out of his stupor. Sasuke looked up at his sensei just as Shira looked over at him. "Calm down. I'll protect you with my life. All of you." Kakashi looked back at them and gave a closed eye smile. "I won't allow my comrades to die."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Zabuza's voice came out of the mist as he appeared in front of the bridge builder, behind the four genin. While Kakashi moved towards them, Zabuza swung his sword, catching Shira in the side. Kakashi soon appeared infront of the girl and stabbed Zabuza with a kunai while gently pushing Shira away.

"Shira!" Sasuke shouted her name as he moved over to her. He could see her holding her side and was worried about her. Shira looked at him and gave a weak smile.

"I'm okay. We have to stop him though. It's a water clone." Shira stated as the Zabuza disappeared in front of them into a puddle of water. Naruto called out to Kakashi warning him that Zabuza was behind him.

"Shira… you never cease to amaze me you know that. Now let me look at your side." Sasuke said as he gently pulled her hand away from her side. Seeing the cut Sasuke growled as he let go of Shira's hand to let her cover it again. They both turned to watch as Kakashi was kicked into the water.

_What? This water is heavy… I need to end this fast and look at Shira. The way Sasuke looked when he saw the wound, it can't be good. _Kakashi thought as he pulled himself on to the water only to be trapped by Zabuza in a water prison. Zabuza made a water clone to go after the genin and bridge builder.

_I have to find a way to get Kakashi-sensei out of that water prison… My shadow possession jutsu won't work with there being no shadows to control… _Shira thought as she vaguely listened to Zabuza as he started talking about how they were not real shinobi yet. Shira had enough of his words and drew a kunai before running at him.

"Shira! Stop!" Kakashi yelled out as he watched the brunette get slammed to the ground by the Zabuza clone and have a foot pressed on to her chest.

"You have guts girl. I'll give you that. But you were foolish to think you could take on me." Zabuza growled as he put pressure onto Shira's chest, causing her eyes to widen.

_If I don't get his foot off of me, I will be crushed or a coughing attack worse than any I have ever had will appear… _Shira thought as she could hear Sasuke shouting her name. 


End file.
